<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Action!: The Evan Buckley Untitled Project. by RAPL7NE, thorshield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253065">Action!: The Evan Buckley Untitled Project.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAPL7NE/pseuds/RAPL7NE'>RAPL7NE</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorshield/pseuds/thorshield'>thorshield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Actors, Buck and TK are Best Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Drug Use, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:16:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAPL7NE/pseuds/RAPL7NE, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorshield/pseuds/thorshield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Evan "Buck" Buckley, famous for being a child star to America's most wanted actor and most eligible bachelor, gets casted as the other male lead in a new rom-com alongside  Eddie Diaz, a star on the rise, he's doesn't think much of it, if anything he pretty much thinks the guy hates him, or doesn't like him. </p><p>He's used to rude co-stars anyway. </p><p>What he's wasn't expecting was for someone to come crashing into his heart and bring down the walls around him. </p><p>But being a big Hollywood star also meant dealing with the drama, the lies, the hidden secrets, schemes and emotional baggage that came with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley &amp; Maddie Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Taylor Kelly, Minor or Background Relationship(s), TK Strand &amp; Evan "Buck" Buckley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>82</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It's All About Beginnings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So hi! This is a new story and I'll try update as often as I can, also special thanks to my beta, my twin and my savior.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  Moaning and panting filled the room and a mess of tangled bodies were lit by the morning beams of the rising sun shining through the blinds.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck and Anna (he thinks. he doesn’t really remember.) were kissing, merely covered by the thin sheets, rolling and further disheveling the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl softly moans, now coming down from their little morning workout. “I had an amazing night." She placed light kisses on his jaw and slowly made her way up to his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck gave a short laugh and he took ahold of Leah’s (Leah? Cassidy? Something...) lips and deepened the kiss. He knew this was going to be cut short. He had things to do and places to be, but it was a nice distraction to wake up to and from the thought of the long day that was ahead of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck squeezed her thighs before he nudged her off his lap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"For as much as I'd love to continue this, I have a busy day waiting for me. So, I have to get ready." Buck said and kissed her one more time before standing up and walking towards his bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The girl shouted after Buck, "Nice ass by the way!" He simply smirked as he walked over clothes carelessly thrown out on the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He cast a short look at himself in the bathroom mirror, then the door. He made things clear with his one night stands: that they were just that, nothing more to it. So he knew that by the time he'd finish she'd be gone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck took his sweet time in the shower enjoying every minute of the warm water that poured over his skin. Then, he was out and ready; hair perfectly styled, dressed in a white tee, black bomber jacket and a simple pair of blue jeans.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck took too long in the shower so he didn't have time for breakfast, he'd just get something to eat later if he was hungry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Instead, Buck called his driver, Mark, who was out front in less than five minutes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning Mr. Buckley. How are you?” Mark says when Buck slips into the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Morning Mark! I’m... nervous, I guess. You?” Mark hums. “I’m sure everything will go fine today, and I’m okay.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck tapped his fingers on his knee and shook his foot. Yesterday Bobby, his manager, called telling him to meet at Island Grill without giving any details.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck had constantly asked and begged but Bobby never told him. So Buck was clueless and it had him pretty worked up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I should call him.” Buck mumbled to himself and he pulled out his phone. He pushes the digital buttons on his cracked screen and puts the phone to his ear. Buck desperately needed to calm his nerves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey Buck!" The voice on the other end said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TK, hey! So um, you still coming with me to the meeting?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yeah? And good morning to you too Evan, what's gotten into you?" TK inquired, “You sound...”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nervous? Yeah, I'm sorry. It's just, thinking about today is stressing me out." Buck said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had a good time and all this morning, but it wasn’t enough to distract him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's why I'm there with you buddy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Buck knew his best friend enough to know that he was smiling through the phone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck laughed. "Thanks for that, pulling up right now. I’m pretty sure I see your car outside."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Looking out of the window he could clearly see his best friend leaning on his blue convertible parked right outside the Island Grill, with the phone pressed right against his hear and his signature smirk on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was dressed in a white hoodie, black jeans, black baseball cap, and darkly tinted shades, obviously trying to be as discreet as possible. After all he was the hottest name in the modeling industry at the moment, and also son of the legendary Owen Strand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Big brands wanted him, he had a huge following of fans and people that just loved him, and of course, paparazzi always wanted to have the latest scoops about him. Always competing to be the first to let the world know what was going on in the life of Tyler Kennedy Strand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I see yours." TK said right before hanging up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'll call you when I'm done." Buck told Mark before he opened the door and walked out of the car.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So are you ready for whatever is coming your way?" TK asked wrapping an arm around his best friend's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck reciprocated the hug. "Man, when am I ever?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"True, but I have a feeling this is good."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I hope you are." Buck murmurs before getting inside the restaurant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was fancy, something only the rich side of the city could afford to even get in. It made him feel some type of ways when he was younger; all the privilege of getting what he wanted when some people struggled to put food on their tables, but now? It didn't affect him much.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes he felt sorry, yes that's why he always donated when he could to any organization that helped anyone in need.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He could be selfish, but he wasn't a selfish monster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gave in to the luxuries of consumerism, why fight it when he could have it all and more? If anything, it taught him that he could have anything he wanted in no time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That was one of the many perks of growing up a child star and getting paid so much from a young age.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Money did make happiness after all, and even if it didn't, it was still a great consolation prize.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He made his way to the host sitting behind the reception desk. “Hi, excuse me. I’m here with a party, Bobby Nash.” He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Right, just follow me.” The host said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They follow the host to the back of the restaurant and people stop whatever they were doing to pay attention to both of the men walking. There were important people sitting at those table themselves, but everyone knew Buck and TK.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Their names were always in everyone's mouth, childhood buddies and Hollywood's favorite couple of besties; some even suspected they were a thing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>See, TK is gay and proud, but his relationship with Buck, who’s straight, was strictly platonic. It's not like he couldn't see where the rumors were coming from, because they were pretty close.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As they reached the table and was left by the host, he noticed some other faces. There was his manager Bobby. Hen Wilson (Real name Henrietta Wilson) a director whose art he had always admired. She was pretty much known in the movie industry, especially with her multiple award winning movie, <em>The Shape of You</em>. And also including several Academy nominations and wins.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was an honor just being in her presence alone (and he worked with some very important names).</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She wasn't alone though, sitting next to her there were two actors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first one was a beautiful redhead woman who he knew as Taylor Kelly. She was a good actress and equally as stunning. Rumors had it that she was a total diva and very difficult.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But Buck knew that rumors until witnessed first hand or confirmed, they were just that... rumors. Judging by the look in her blue eyes (and if this was a pitching for a role) they were going to get along just fine. He smirked knowingly, it was like they were both thinking the same thing. Their gaze was broken by someone’s feigned coughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck moved his eyes to the source and it happened to be the other actor in question, Eddie Diaz.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was Buck’s first time meeting him, though he had heard a lot about him. Not only because he was one of TK's new favorite actors, but also because once, they almost met when they were being considered for some roles in a limited series, both having to deny it due to conflicting schedules.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie wasn't exactly a rising star, but he got bigger with each role he played. He was no Evan Buckley, but the public was loving him as each day passed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>From what he saw and heard in interviews, Eddie was a cool and humble guy. On red carpets too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK, was already being swayed by Eddie's aura. TK shifted next to Buck, faint blush on his ears and eyes wide as a saucer as his favorite actor was right in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're finally here! Take a seat, let me introduce you guys.” Bobby chirps.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Evan Buckley, Tyler Kennedy.” Bobby said and pointed to the respective people.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This here is Hen Wilson, Taylor Kelly, and Eddie Diaz. I'm sure you've heard of them."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck nods, "Pleasure meeting you Hen, Taylor. It's such an honor being here with you both. this is my best friend Tyler Strand." Buck said shaking both of the women’s hand, his best friend also shook their hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But, you can call me TK.” He chuckles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice meeting you both, I'm very fond of your work." Hen said with a smile on her face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you Buck, you too TK." Taylor said as she sat back in her chair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then it was time to introduce himself to Eddie and he somehow froze. He didn't like the way the man's brown eyes pierced through him, his (seemingly) uncaring attitude or how he looked like Buck could easily be dismissed. He was Evan Fucking Buckley and he demanded respect. He took his hand out and shook Eddie's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Evan Buckley."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Eddie Diaz."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hi,” TK greets. “I'm TK Strand. A great fan of you if I'm being honest." TK said his and his blush spread to his face when he introduced himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eddie's eyes softened and he smiled at TK as he introduced each himself. "Eddie Diaz, and same here. Saw a billboard of your campaign with Burberry. I your work and what you stand for." He gives a quick wink.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck could hear the actual tone appreciation in the other man's voice, he genuinely seemed to be a fan of his best friend, who on the other hand was redder than Taylor Swift's fourth album and now a stuttering mess as he gushed to Eddie about how much he loved his movies and shows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>All the while Taylor Kelly was talking to Buck and he was mindlessly answering the questions and occasionally smiling at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, I would hate to interrupt, but since you've been all been properly introduced. We can get to what Hen and I brought you here for." Bobby said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Hen and I?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So,” Hen starts.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“There's this new movie I'm directing and when searching for one of the lead roles, I realized that you're exactly what I’ve been looking for." The director said smiling, and her smile was so inviting that Buck would've said yes if it meant working with her. (And it did, obviously)</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, what's the movie about?" He asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Let me start off by saying that it's a romantic comedy. It’s about this guy who in his mid-twenties and realizes that maybe he isn't so straight after all, your role Buck. All the while simultaneously falling for both his best friends, played by Eddie and Taylor here." She explained, and so far Buck was interested, but it was TK who looked really excited about the whole movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck nodded. "I like the idea."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love it! There isn't a lot representation when it comes to bisexuals, but this? This is great no matter who he ends up with.” TK explained, now giving Buck a whole different idea of the movie.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sure, he would've worked with Hen no matter what, but seeing his best friend so enthusiastic about it made him think about how many other people, especially the young ones, would've been pleased to see themselves finally being represented on the big screen.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>TK wasn't bisexual, but he fought for what was right and it was something that he admired about his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That alone, was enough for him to take on the role without hesitation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, and sorry if I intruded." His best friend quickly added, his face going red as he lowered his gaze.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I actually agree with you." Eddie spoke up and Buck's gaze moved towards him just to see him smiling at TK, whose eyes were wide open, not believing that someone he admired was agreeing with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And you know,” Bobby started, “You could use a little change, Buck. It's gonna be great for you, that's why I set up the meeting." Bobby added and squeezed Buck's shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck chuckled jokingly raising his hands in defeat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Alright, I'm in. You didn't even have to convince me, I would've been in anyway."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Welcome aboard." Hen says</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So here's chapter 2, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  "I'm officially bored." Buck stated and he took a sip from his margarita as he basked in the warm sun from his deck chair, while his best friend was on a pool float in the pool doing nothing.</p>
<p>"I concur." TK lazily drug out the words. </p>
<p>It was one of those days they both had absolutely nothing to do, while Buck signed his contract yesterday, discussed with Hen, producers, crew and some other cast mates. </p>
<p>Filming didn't start for at least a month, giving them some time to read the script, learn their lines and some time away before things got extremely busy. </p>
<p>TK was in the pool floating on the unicorn shaped float, trying his best to come up with something to do. </p>
<p>"Did I tell you what we talked about yesterday after the inential meeting?" Buck said, and took his shades off.</p>
<p>TK's head immediately perked up, balancing himself trying not to fall in the water as he looked at his best friend with a brand new curiosity in his eyes.</p>
<p>"Tell me everything." He said before swimming out of the pool and sitting next to his best friend. </p>
<p>Buck grinned before shoving a towel to his best friend who dried himself up, looking expectantly at his best friend with a puppy dog eyes look on his face. </p>
<p>The blond rolled his eyes at him, unable not give in to his friend's antics. </p>
<p>"I hate that look." </p>
<p>"Learned from the best." TK said grinning at Buck. <br/>
 <br/>
"Skipping the formalities and all, yesterday we got handed the scripts and... this movie is so fucking amazing." Buck near swooned. "It's funny, it's heartwarming but there is this one scene that is so heartbreaking, I don't know if I will hold my tears during this particular scene towards the end..." Buck said excitement pouring off him.</p>
<p>"And?"</p>
<p>"And... that's all I can say."</p>
<p>"Buck, no! You can't leave me hanging like that!" Tyler said exasperated trying to get more out of the blond, who was clearly reveling in not being able to spill anything more.</p>
<p>"Man, I know this is gonna be an event, the final product is going to be out of this world." Buck said standing up, unable to keep his excitement at bay. </p>
<p>TK could see how happy his best friend was for the movie, he knew Buck would give his everything and even more for this role. He hasn't seen him this hyped about a role in a long time, although he was a great actor and did a good job in his recent projects, he wasn't so driven lately as he was in this very moment. </p>
<p>Bobby was right after all, this could be good for Buck.</p>
<p>"Well I'm really happy for you and hopefully I'm going to be with you during shootings." He said. </p>
<p>Buck smiled wrapping an arm around TK's shoulder. </p>
<p>"Well unless you're busy traveling the world modeling and all that, yes Tyler Kennedy you're absolutely there." Buck said.</p>
<p>It meant a lot to him for his best friend to be there when he could. </p>
<p>Sometimes when things got overwhelming or too crazy his best friend was what reminded him of home and certainty. </p>
<p>Buck did the same for TK, always wanting to keep an eye on him and make sure he was doing good and support him when he needed it. </p>
<p>They knew that even if they couldn't make it, they were only one phone call away from each other and that they would always pick up no matter what.</p>
<p>"Well thanks, Evan." TK replied with the same playful tone Buck used to call out his full name. </p>
<p>"Well those were the only interesting minutes we've had so far..." </p>
<p>"Do you wanna go shopping and get spotted by paparazzi that will find a way to make a new rumor about us?" Buck asked grinning like a child who's up to no good. </p>
<p>"Absolutely." </p>
<p>Buck's phone buzzed from it's spot on the coffee table. He received a couple texts from a number he didn't recognize until he read the first text.</p>
<p>"By the way when are you going to get that fixed?" TK said pointing out at his friend's phone's cracked screen.</p>
<p>"Dunno, gives me some sense of humanity and relatability or something." Buck tells him shrugging, eyes still glued to the device.</p>
<p>"Ah, nothing screams human more than Buck having a phone with a cracked screen. Oh, how the mighty have fallen!" TK says dramatically, making Buck chuckle and give him a playful shove.</p>
<p>TK straightened himself up and leaned towards Buck. He strained to read the contents of his phone and spotted the name his friend was saving in his phone. </p>
<p>"Taylor... Kelly? Taylor Kelly is really texting you?" TK asked and rose a brow.</p>
<p>It shouldn't have been surprising to TK, after all they were co-stars, they were going to have to work together for months and play love interests. </p>
<p>Also, it's not like TK didn't notice the way his best friend was looking at her in that restaurant that day. The glances they kept exchanging as they talked, the glint in Buck's eyes, and the smirk playing on his lips. He knew what his best friend was up to. He wasn't shaming him for it, but something about the redhead didn't feel right, and he tried to not think about it but... the feeling was persistent.</p>
<p>But it's not like he could tell Buck that, maybe that was his friend's chance of turning to a new leaf. </p>
<p>"Yup, and apparently there's a party at her place at nine and we're both invited." Buck said and smiled at his best and pushed a finger on his chest.</p>
<p>"You sure I'm invited too?" TK asked, extremely doubtful of what Buck just said.</p>
<p>"Yup it says '<strong><em>Bring your friend too I like him :)</em></strong>', see?" Buck said repeating the text message he got and showing TK.</p>
<p>Even if she didn't invite him, Buck would've found a way to make TK his plus one anyways. Just the way his friend would've done the same.</p>
<p>It was how it worked between them. It was kinda an unspoken rule.</p>
<p>It started when TK was invited to his first ever after party, barely an adult, not really knowing anyone he was so nervous he almost decided on not going; until his Buck reassured him (pressured him) to come and, the night turned out pretty alright.</p>
<p>"Come on let's go shopping before it starts. There's a couple things I want." Buck said and stood up, dragging TK's arm forcing him to do the same.</p>
<p>"Your 'couple things' usually means like at least like- no, more than five bags." TK said smirking.</p>
<p>"As if you're any better-"</p>
<p>"Never said I was!"</p>
<p>"But again, you're right." </p>
<p>"I know I am." </p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p>Turns out they were correct.</p>
<p>Right after their "little" shopping spree at some high end fashion brands shops, the paps were already posted out and ready with their cameras, storming them with questions,</p>
<p>
  <em>'Is it true you guys are together?' </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'Buck is TK really trying to get you to experiment?'</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>'When will you stop holding your relationship out from your fans?'</em>
</p>
<p>There were a lot of questions thrown their way, and yeah for the most part they blocked them out as they were used to, but one in particular stood out, for how personal and vile it was.</p>
<p>
  <em>'Is it true that Owen literally paid every possible media outlet to rehabilitate your image after your failed engagement and overdose, TK?' </em>
</p>
<p>The paparazzi were just as smart as they were cruel, because everyone knew that the best way to get at Buck was by attacking the people he loved. </p>
<p>He knew it was a lie. Owen didn't care about what the media or anyone else thought, he just wanted his son to get better that's why the only thing he did was take him to rehab.</p>
<p>TK was the one who cleaned his acts, got better for himself, that's why he was still working doing what he loved. </p>
<p>His best friend tried dragging him to the car with no avail as he stopped dead on his tracks after that question.</p>
<p>He snapped his head quickly following the voice to the person it came from, the man was smirking clearly knowing that he struck a nerve and if Buck had the opportunity he would've punched it off his face. </p>
<p>"Did they pay you, huh?" Buck retaliated.</p>
<p>TK pulled on Buck's hand. "Buck let's just go--"</p>
<p>"No! Owen didn't pay shit because he cared more about his son's wellbeing rather than what people and you freaks think. TK's hard work is what made him made him regain public sympathy and keep his job." Buck spat.</p>
<p>"And if I ever see you again, I promise you won't be walking away untouched or with that smirk on your face" Buck said pointing at the so called "reporter" that asked such a question, who's devilish grin fell off, his face pale as every word sunk in his brain, and all the cameras followed taping every word of the interaction they exchanged. </p>
<p>TK used the distraction to get Buck into the car, their bags being discarded in the backseat of the SUV that was quickly driven away </p>
<p>"We go out without bodyguards this once and this happens." TK said laughing dryly, no humor to it really. </p>
<p>"Well, we did alright for ourselves, right?" Buck said. </p>
<p>Silence fell upon them as Buck started driving, not really wanting to face the conversation brought upon them by the question of what happened to be a bad moment in TK's life.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to defend me you know?" TK said looking at his hands his voice low but audible enough for the both of them.</p>
<p>Buck shrugged, he didn't care. That was his best friend, someone really close to him to be considered family no one was going unpunished. </p>
<p>"I didn't have to, I wanted to. No one speaks like that about my family and gets away with it." Buck said offering the other man a warm reassuring smile.</p>
<p>"You know they got you on tape, right?" TK said voice louder now and with a hint of a smile on his lips.</p>
<p>"A '<em>thank you</em>' would've been just fine, but yes I know that. Bobby has cleared me off from worse so I'm not particularly worried about that." </p>
<p>TK was in a full smile now, grateful that he had someone like Buck in his life; someone who was so willing to fight anything and anybody for him and he would've done the same for the man too.</p>
<p>"True and also thank you, for everything." TK said feeling the heaviness of earlier already seeping out of him.</p>
<p>"Now don't get all emotional on me or we'll end up watching Disney movies and talking about our childhoods instead of going to this party." </p>
<p>"That's oddly specific Buck, sure you don't wanna do that instead?" TK teased. </p>
<p>"Shut up." </p>
<p>"Okay Mr. '<em>Relatability</em>' ." </p>
<p>Both of them laughed, not bringing up what was thrown at them again, just talking about random things until they got home.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>Buck was in distress, he was still wrapped in his towel and he was <em>very</em> worked up on what he was going to wear to the party.</p>
<p>At the moment, he was on the phone with his sister, who was on the complete other side of world trying to help him pick an outfit. </p>
<p>"Maddie I don't wanna wear that, and I'm gonna look tacky." Buck said discarding yet another shirt on the bed. </p>
<p>"Evan Buckley you're impossible." Maddie sighed through the phone, seeing her brother going straight into his walk in closet yet again. </p>
<p>"Tell me something I don't know." Buck said still rummaging through his clothes and discarding every possible option. </p>
<p>"Look you said you bought some things today, why don't you wear some of it?" Maddie suggested.</p>
<p>"That was boredom shopping I wasn't shopping to wear- wait. You're so right." </p>
<p>And that's when it hit him. He bought a couple things he could've easily wore at the party and immediately he took out one shirt TK picked for him.</p>
<p>"Well duh."</p>
<p>"What about this?" Buck said showing the clothing item to his sister. </p>
<p>It was a black shortsleeved button up shirt with green and white flower patterns.</p>
<p>"With a pair of black fitted pants and the Alexander McQueen sneakers you just bought, you're going to look dashing." Maddie said excited through the screen as her brother was finally deciding on what to wear. </p>
<p>"Fine, let me try it on." Buck said picking the trousers and the shoes. </p>
<p>Buck put everything on and showed his sister who to Buck, looked proud (more amused than anything). </p>
<p>He loosely tucked the shirt in his pants giving it an elaborate yet carefree look. </p>
<p>"So? Your thoughts?" Buck asked, impatient to hear what his sister thought of what they finally put together. </p>
<p>"You look handsome, as always. Just few a few adjustments; unbutton a little and wear the gold necklace with the cross I got you for your birthday." </p>
<p>Buck just did what she said, she was the one who was a fashion designer after all. </p>
<p>"Perfect, I think you're ready to go!" She said smiling at her baby brother. </p>
<p>"Thank you Mads, I couldn't have done it without you. By the way, when are you coming back?" Buck asked. </p>
<p>"Aw, you miss me?" His sister said playfully mocking him. </p>
<p>"Shut up." He said rolling his eyes at her not denying what she said though.</p>
<p>Truth was, he did miss her. It's been long since they saw each other last. With her having to run a fashion empire and him working between movies, shows and several partnerships with several brands it was hard to keep up with each other but they found the time to reach out and do some catch up.</p>
<p>They were Buckleys after all, family was everything to them. </p>
<p>"Well look, I promise I'll be there before you start shootings for your new movie and hang a little longer this time." She said. </p>
<p>"You promise?" He said pointing at the screen of his cracked phone making her laugh.</p>
<p>"I do, now I gotta run baby bro. I love you." </p>
<p>"Love you too Mads." He said waving at her and ending the call.</p>
<p>Right then TK decided to barge into the room with his eyes still glued to his phone. </p>
<p>"Dude I thought you died in here." </p>
<p>"Nope, just couldn't decide on what to wear." Buck said and his best friend gaze was finally on him and he looked pretty stunned. </p>
<p>"Look if I didn't consider you like a brother and you were definitely not straight I'd be all over that." TK said whistling and eyeing his best friend who was laughing, flattered at his friend's strange way of complimenting him. </p>
<p>"I always love your compliments TK."</p>
<p>"What can I say? I am a very colorful person." </p>
<p>Buck called Mark right after, who with his impeccable timing was out front waiting for the friend couple. </p>
<p>Buck always loved having conversations with his driver, he was a very cool person, down to earth and a family man that meant that sometimes their conversations more than always involved talking about their families, Mark's mostly. </p>
<p>Buck would find himself so entranced by the stories of how he went to one of his little daughters' school play or how he bickered with his wife over stupid stuff, and they'd make up right after; and Buck wanted that for himself too. </p>
<p>He loved kids but also before any of that he wanted someone to love and that loved him by his side, someone he could come home to and say something as trivial as "Honey, I'm home!" or "How was your day?"</p>
<p>He loved what he had right now, Maddie, TK who was like his brother, Owen, and Bobby, who have been the best paternal figures he could ask for. Along with Bobby's wife Athena and her kids (who he considered siblings just as much as he did with Maddie). He just wanted someone who meant a little bit more than that. </p>
<p>As they arrived at their destination and they were amazed by the size of the house the party was hosted in and the fact that it was well hidden. </p>
<p>"Thanks Mark! I'll text you when we're done." Buck said as he made his way out of the car. </p>
<p>"Okay Mr. Buckley, see you after." Mark said driving away. </p>
<p>After being screened by security, they made their way into the house, walking past other A-list celebrities, low rank influencers trying to get a photo, even have a conversation, that was if the other person was "nice" enough.</p>
<p>Taylor sure did know a lot of people.</p>
<p>He made eye contact with couple of girls, and he would've happily indulged into that if his best friend wasn't dragging him around; assuring that they met with everyone else before he was off to chase after anyone.</p>
<p>They kept walking trying to find Taylor and hopefully the rest of the cast and crew. TK was the one that noticed them, standing outside at the bar set up next to the pool.</p>
<p>There were some new faces added to the other ones Buck knew, he and his best friend made their way towards them greeting everyone. </p>
<p>"Hey Buck, TK! Nice to see you guys made it." Taylor said as she hugged both of them. </p>
<p>She looked beautiful as usual, the short light blue velvet spaghetti strap dress clung to her body, perfectly accentuating her features and bringing out the color of her eyes with her red hair falling delicately over her shoulders. </p>
<p>Buck let his eyes linger a little longer. "Yeah, me too." He replied.</p>
<p>"Here. You guys must be thirsty." Taylor winked and gave both him and TK a drink, Buck's gaze way too fixed on Taylor to notice that what she gave TK was in fact, not water. </p>
<p>TK looked at down at the drink in his hand and frowned. </p>
<p>It's not like he had the urge to drink, maybe she didn't know about his condition, and it was just an harmless mistake. So as soon as her and Buck walked towards the others he dropped the cup on a table, he was gonna ordered some water later. </p>
<p>There was Bobby, Hen, and Eddie, who was wearing a olive green polo short that hugged his arms muscles and if he was a woman (which he is not, he mentally reminds himself) he would've wanted to touch them.</p>
<p>He couldn't deny that the color of the shirt did complement the man's natural tan skin.</p>
<p>Buck's eyes still lingered on Eddie's arms and he reprimanded himself in his head. He needed to stop or the guy would've that he was a creep or worse, that Buck had an issue with him. </p>
<p>He tried looking away but it was too late, Eddie was now looking right at him, with that look in his eyes that Buck couldn't read. </p>
<p>He didn't know what it was exactly, was it some sort of challenging look? Did he know the 'type' of person Buck was? Or simply was that just how he looked at people? </p>
<p>He wasn't left dwelling too much in those thoughts because one of the new fresh faces in the group was in front of him blocking his view of Eddie. </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Judson Ryder. You can call me Judd." The man said his voice thick with a southern accent. </p>
<p>Buck remembered that it wasn't the first time he heard that name, he was his other co-star who was going to play his roommate in the movie.</p>
<p>He was supposed to be at the meeting the day before but he was missing, he could only guess he had some things going on. </p>
<p>"Evan Buckley, or just Buck." He said shaking his hand. </p>
<p>"I know you, everyone knows you man, you're like Hollywood's star child, I'm really looking forward to working with you, actually every one of you guys." He said raising his cup and cheering and everyone did the same. </p>
<p>Then it was another man who clearly already taken by TK. Buck's watched as his best friend was chuckling like a child at something the man had whispered in his ear.</p>
<p>He was taller than Tyler, he could make out the gelled down raven hair and the man's tanned skin. He was wearing a long sleeved grey shirt that emphasized the his broad chest that had his best friend checking him out with no shame. </p>
<p>"Don't do it Buck." A voice said behind him and he didn't need to turn around for his brain to connect the voice to Bobby. </p>
<p>"I'm not doing anything." Buck said still looking at the scene unfolding in front of him.</p>
<p>"You are. You're doing that thing where you scrunch up your forehead, glare and purse your lips. Your doing the 'Big Protective Brother' thing." Bobby said and Buck knew he had a smile on his face as he spoke. </p>
<p>It annoyed him how much he knew, because he himself didn't realize what he was doing until he pointed it out.</p>
<p>"Look they're just flirting, nothing TK is going to get hurt over." Bobby said patting him on the shoulder. </p>
<p>"Okay fine, but I'm going to introduce myself." He said </p>
<p>"Buck..." Bobby said with a certain firmness in his voice. </p>
<p>"I promise! Nothing more." He replied smiling at him before dashing towards the two. </p>
<p>Tyler smiled at him as he saw him, presenting them as soon as the other man saw him too. </p>
<p>"Oh hey Buck, this is Carlos Reyes. Carlos this is my one and only best friend Evan "Buck" Buckley." TK said. </p>
<p>"My pleasure Evan." The guy who went by Carlos said. </p>
<p>He has heard the name before and his face was somehow familiar yet he couldn't pinpoint exactly why he did, the guy looked completely innocent and sweet though, he looked like a human version of a puppy dog. He couldn't even think bad of him, he looked like he wore his heart on his sleeve. Buck smiled and shook his hand. </p>
<p>"The pleasure is all mine Carlos, and you can call me Buck."</p>
<p>"Also, there's one more thing you should know." TK said interrupting them. </p>
<p>"Since my new friend here is an amazing singer and songwriter. He was asked if he could make two songs for the soundtrack of the movie." </p>
<p>That's when his brain finally connected the dots. </p>
<p>"Oh..." Buck nodded. "Oh! You're The Carlos Reyes! The one who sang 'Awakening'? I adore that song. You're making not one but two songs for the soundtrack? I can't wait to listen." Buck said enthusiasticly. </p>
<p>"Yeah, I mean if you'd like you can come to the studio when I'm recording and give me some inputs on the characters prospective." He said with as  much enthusiasm </p>
<p>"Absolutely and I'm sure TK would love to join." Buck said looking at his friend who was quick to blush at the words leaving Buck's mouth. </p>
<p>Buck quickly glanced at his back where Bobby was leaning on the bar counter with his water in his hands signaling Buck to give the two some privacy. </p>
<p>"Well guys I'd love to stay a little longer but I gotta talk some things with Bobby, so see you guys around!" Buck said leaving.</p>
<p>"Saw you smiling, guess he wasn't that bad?" Bobby asked when Buck reached him.</p>
<p>"Are you kidding? That guy is so cool. I guess his sweet puppy eyes worked magically on me too, also why didn't you tell me that was '<em>Awakening</em>' famous Carlos Reyes and that he is making not one, but two songs for the movie, that guy is amazing." Buck said</p>
<p>"I guess I kinda wanted to see your reaction when he got there. See you act all protective and scary, just to realize he is the kindest guy on earth you were scared was gonna hurt your best friend." Bobby replied shrugging. </p>
<p>"I hope you had a good laugh at least." Buck murmured faking an annoyed look. </p>
<p>"I did thank you."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Comments, kudos or simply just reading is appreciated :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Trying Is What Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy chapter 3!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Buck woke up with his vision in a state of haze, his head throbbing and the sun way too bright for what he assumed was very early in the morning.</p><p>When he could finally make out his surroundings he noticed that firstly, he was naked. </p><p>Bare and with only some expensive sheets made with some very soft fabric covering his body, he tried remembering how he ended up there. </p><p>He sits on the side of the bed, his face buried in the palm of his hands as he kept rubbing his eyes and groaning from the soreness in his body. </p><p>He mostly remembers bits and pieces, like joking around with Judd.</p><p>
  <em>And drinking.</em>
</p><p>Bobby, TK and Eddie talking and laughing. </p><p><em>Another round of drinks</em>. </p><p>TK straddling Carlos leaning down and kissing him in corner as a tipsy Buck kept cheering him on. </p><p>
  <em>Drinking... again.</em>
</p><p>And dancing with Taylor.</p><p>Dancing so close they were not even apart anymore, her hands were all over him just as much he couldn't keep his to himself and everything after that just... <em>a blur.</em></p><p>By that time Bobby was long gone, telling him to be careful and to call him in the morning. TK sent him a text telling him that he was gone and definitely not alone that he was gonna meet him at his place later.</p><p>“<em>Fuck</em>.”</p><p>Buck quickly tried to find his stuff, quickly scanning the big room for his clothing. Luckily enough his boxers and pants were somewhere next to the bed on the floor while his shirt nowhere to be seen. </p><p>Just then, Taylor walks into the room barefoot, his eyes scanning from the bottom of her slender, silk like legs then to her upper body that was draped in Buck's shirt. </p><p>"Hey you." She said standing right in front of him with a steaming mug in her hands and based on the scent he knew it was coffee. </p><p>"Hey, Taylor." Buck said as Taylor slowly walked towards him. </p><p>"Not going to lie I was hesitant at first but, I had an amazing time with you yesterday." She said caressing him face, her soft fingertips tracing his jaw.</p><p>He couldn't remember much that happened after they danced, he just knew it involved a lot of touching and kissing but other than that, it was pitch black in his memories.</p><p>Buck smirks, "Hmm, I'm having trouble remembering, do you mind helping?" He caresses a hand on Taylor’s outer thigh. “Jog my memory a bit?”</p><p>"Absolutely not." She whispers and placed down her mug on the nightstand before leaning down and crashing her lips unto his. </p><p>He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to himself, if he didn't remember anything from the night before he sure was going to make this morning memorable enough for the both of them. </p><p>Soon enough, all clothing items were discarded again along with his ringing phone and several missed calls from Bobby and TK.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The moment he stepped foot into Bobby's place he was immediately met with Bobby's gaze, which was angry but also a subtle hint of worry.</p><p>Of course Bobby was going to be like that after several missed calls, text messages, and voicemails. Buck knew and he was sorry.</p><p>Then it was TK's, also worried, who most likely knew what went down the night before and that morning, but that never stopped him from being concerned about his best friend. </p><p>Finally it was Athena, with a knowing look and her arms crossed on her chest.</p><p>She had a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth as he scanned the blond over and Buck felt immediately transparent.</p><p>Ever since he knew her he could never hide anything from her. She probably knew everything even without him speaking, that was just how damn intuitive the woman was. </p><p>"Buck where the hell were you?" Bobby said his voice firm, laced with a something resembling anger, not quite there yet but not quite peaceful either. </p><p>He considered lying for a moment but that was Bobby. He knew everything about Buck, and also personal issues aside he was his manager he was required to know his whereabouts. </p><p>"I spent the night at Taylor's." He said looking down, hands dug deep down in his pockets. </p><p>Silence falling in the room making Buck wish he could drown in the sweatshirt and sweatpants he was wearing, feeling more like a child getting scolded than adult man in his twenties over six feet tall. </p><p>"I knew it." Athena and TK say simultaneously. They exchange a knowing glance before Athena spoke again.</p><p>"Bobby, he's a grown man I think he's allowed to have a grown people sleepover." Athena said smirking at Buck, his cheeks getting redder by the minute. </p><p>"I don't care about his '<em>adult sleepover</em>'. What I'm more worried about is him getting wasted and everything being paraded up on social media! Then I receive a very compromising video of you threatening paparazzi?" Bobby said looking at Buck in the eyes, he stopped and let out a breath before continuing. </p><p>"All this right before they announce Hen's new movie and that you're starring in it and you not answering your damn phone." Bobby continued his voice noticeably way softer than it was when he first started speaking. </p><p>Buck’s composure immediately straightened as he noticed, his face lightening up at Bobby.</p><p>Buck knew he wasn't mad- <em>okay maybe a little.</em> -but mostly he was worried and it was understandable especially since the older man cared for him like his own child. </p><p>Besides, what kid doesn't give their own parent a little scare? </p><p>"In his defense, he was protecting me from an interviewer that asked something a little... out there." TK said. </p><p>"It was offensive, that's what it was." Buck said facing TK with his arms crossed on his chest looking at his friend who was looking anywhere but him. </p><p>"Anyway I cleared that, so you’re welcome. I also scheduled an interview and a photoshoot with Entertainment Weekly." Bobby said sitting down next to Athena. </p><p>"Firstly, thank you. Second an interview, why?" Buck asked taking a sit next to the his best friend. </p><p>He didn't hate photoshoots or interviews, after a lifetime spent sitting through them he didn't care as much. He loved getting back to work after some time out he just forgot that promotion stuff such as interviews, photoshoots and red carpets were the most energy consuming part of it all. </p><p>Bobby held up a hand, "What you should be asking is when." Bobby stared at Buck before speaking, "And it's to help you clean your mess while they're announcing the movie.”</p><p>Okay valid point. </p><p>“Pre-production is almost over then we officially enter production, they're going to start marketing. So it’s good to start now.” </p><p>“So is it just gonna be by myself?” Buck asks. </p><p>“No, the photoshoot is gonna be with both Eddie and Taylor." Bobby answers while he clicks on his iPad, not really paying attention to the blond anymore.</p><p>"I don't mind Taylor but Eddie-" Buck stated</p><p>"Who knows why." TK quickly interrupted with a fake cough as Buck spoke, the latter hitting TK's ribcage with his elbow. </p><p>Athena rolled her eyes and laughed at the two of them. “You two are childish.” Though, she was used to them messing and playing around like a mother knowing her children's banter and shenanigans. </p><p>"Ah ah very <em>funny</em> Tyler. As I was saying, Eddie looks like he hates me or as if I wronged him someway." Buck mumbled, sinking deeper into the couch remembering Eddie's lingering eyes and his unreadable gaze on both times he met him. Hell, not to say he didn’t like it. His mind started to wander back to the guy's arms and how amazingly the polo he wore perfectly fit around them.</p><p>Buck shook his head, mentally noting himself to stop, his thoughts were swerving into a very dangerous zone. </p><p>But the conversation about Eddie didn't seem to want to stop there.</p><p>"Eddie? I've met him he's very sweet and polite." Athena said.</p><p>"And he's the nicest, Buck's just jealous." TK said poking at Buck, who quickly sat straight looking at both people talking. </p><p>"I'm not jealous, there's nothing I should be jealous about. Did you not just hear what I said?" </p><p>"I did, and I'm ignoring you. Look, Entertainment Weekly wants you three and they will get you three. This is only the beginning of interviews, photoshoots, and appearances so befriend the guy he's not bad you just need to get to know him." </p><p>Buck huffed thinking about what Bobby just said. He wasn't wrong, he didn't even know the guy and he was already judging. Buck just needed to get his head out of his ass and stop judging him based on nothing but the way Eddie <em>looked</em> at him. </p><p>He could be wrong, who knows, he could become best friends with the guy.</p><p>"Here's your finalized statement you're gonna post on your social media accounts. About your situation regarding your altercation with the paparazzi, post it along with some pictures of you and TK." Bobby said giving Buck the iPad so he could read what he wrote. </p><p>It was something about he's supposed to be sorry about how everything escalated with the pap but that it all came from a place of love for his best friend and how he gets defensive and overprotective of his loved ones and blah blah blah... </p><p>Buck trusted Bobby and he knew him well enough to write things that were true to him so he had no problem with it. </p><p>Buck copied the statement and posted it along side three photos of him and TK looking goofy and cute.</p><p>"Thanks, Bobby." Buck said smiling at the older man who sighed and patted him on the shoulder. </p><p>"Just... Just make sure you go out with your bodyguards next time, there's a reason they got hired." Bobby said. "And please be careful with Taylor, you have to work with her for six months. Alright?” He continued giving Buck a look he knew all too well. </p><p>It was the <em>'you know better than to mess this up for yourself.</em>' look and Buck <em>quickly</em> realized that he needed to clear whatever was going on with Taylor and be professional. </p><p>This project meant a lot to him and he wasn't going to let anything get in the way of him giving his very best.</p><p>"Got it." Buck replied nodding. </p><p> </p><p>They hung out at Bobby and Athena's for awhile, the kids were at their father's, Michael, for the week so it was just them in the house. Buck and TK left moments after Mark arrived to pick them up. </p><p>Buck didn't want to ask TK what happened with Carlos after they left the party, not in front of Bobby and Athena at least, but he wanted to know why his best friend was quieter than usual today. </p><p>"So, hey." Buck said. </p><p>"Hey? We've been together all morning Buck." TK replied chuckling and making fun of his friend. </p><p>Buck smiled at that. At least he was okay, no clear sign that anything wrong happened. </p><p>"Just wanted to check up on you. You know, the party yesterday and you leaving with Carlos just wanna know how that went." Buck said. </p><p>"Well it was okay. Yesterday I got carried away a bit, and one thing led to another and... we stumbled to my house. I was ready to... you know, just be with him for that one night alone." TK said looking down at his hands. </p><p>"But then while we were undressing I started... <em>God</em> I’m so stupid, crying and we stopped.”</p><p>“What- that’s not stupid, are you alright?” Buck asked, turning his body towards TK and taking his hands.</p><p>“Yeah I was just a little overwhelmed, I’m fine. I swear. But, we just stayed up all night talking instead, and he just slept over on the couch of all things! Then he left this morning.”</p><p>“I'm embarrassing.” TK said. </p><p>“You’re fine, TK.”</p><p>“I guess.” TK worried at his lip for a few seconds, “But you know... he didn’t get mad. He understood. He offered for us to like, get to know each other more and... I think I'd like to get to know him Buck." He continued, smiling but it didn’t <em>completely</em> reach his eyes. </p><p>That meant that TK was still keeping his guard up.</p><p>His former relationship probably replaying in his head, and everything that went wrong with that, stopping him from putting himself out there and Buck understands how incredibly difficult that could be. </p><p>He just didn't want to see him go through what he went through before.</p><p>"You thought about him, didn't you?” Buck paused. “Alex?" Buck asked not really needing the confirmation because he already knew. </p><p>"Yeah, but Carlos seems so different but it makes me scared because, I can't help but think about how I was ready to spend my life with someone who was gonna make me feel so miserable. What if he isn’t good and I’m just fooling myself? Again?" TK said looking so lost in his thoughts. </p><p>“Hey,” Buck squeezed TK’s hands, trying to bring him out of his thoughts. "It's alright, you're alright. Carlos could make you happy, who knows? Don't let fear stop you from being happy." </p><p>"Thank you, Buck." </p><p>"Plus, I’ll always be here for you, Ty. If Carlos tried anything I’ll kill him myself.”</p><p>“<em>Buck!</em>”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>It was a couple weeks after Bobby had told him about the interview and shoot for Entertainment Weekly and now he was currently in his car thinking about how he was going to face both Eddie and Taylor. </p><p>He hadn't tried to contact Taylor since what happened at the party and the morning after. Buck would've preferred if they could simply leave it all behind; but the universe had other plans for him, so sadly, at some point he was going to face her and talk about what happened.</p><p>As for Eddie, he didn't know exactly what to feel when that man was around. He was going to try and be friendly to him, there was no harm in that.</p><p>Mark pulled up to the building where the photoshoot was being held in. </p><p>“Thanks Mark.” He muttered and Buck got out from the car fixing his jacket and the imaginary wrinkles on his shirt. He took a deep breath and strode with faux confidence towards the building where Bobby would be waiting for him inside.</p><p>He had a plan; explain to Taylor that whatever was going on between them had to stop. He would also (try to) be on his best behavior with Eddie.</p><p><em>I can do it</em>. Buck told himself. </p><p>His phone vibrated in his pocket and he dug his phone out of his pocket and smiled brightly when he saw the texts messages from TK. </p><p>TK had to fly to Sydney for an event couple days prior to today, so that meant Buck was alone at home and facing a photoshoot by himself. </p><p><strong>TK</strong>:' <em>you've got this. i believe in you</em>. ' </p><p>He texted back a quick '<em>thank you</em>' and '<em>go to sleep</em>' remembering that it was late in Australia and his best friend was up at an ungodly hour of the night. </p><p>As soon as he got in, he immediately saw Bobby who was waiting for him. </p><p>"Right on time Buck. Eddie is already here, which means you only have to wait for-" </p><p>"Taylor, yeah." Buck groaned following the other man's lead to the dressing room where a make up artist and stylist would be waiting for him. </p><p>He tried not to think too much, repeating to himself that everything would be alright, but the nagging feeling at the back of his mind kept wary of his situation. </p><p>In the dressing room the makeup artist sat him down and starting to diligently work on his face like an artist with their canvas.</p><p>It was relatively a quick thing, it was nothing too much, just natural makeup to correct his imperfections and enhance his facial features. They never covered his birthmark as he specifically asks makeup artists not to. </p><p>He loved it, it made him peculiar than anyone else. </p><p>All this while the hair stylist was working his hair into a slicked back style, letting a few strand fall forward. </p><p>Waiting for him next was his outfit for the shoot, a cream color Gucci shirt with stripes with the logo on both sleeves, same colored chinos and a pair of blue dress shoes. </p><p>As soon as Buck was ready, he was ushered to they were gonna start the photoshoot.</p><p>Camera, lighting and backdrop ready with the photographer discussing with some assistants about lighting and just making a few tweaks. </p><p>Then he noticed Eddie. </p><p>He looked handsome as his hair was also styled in a neat slicked back style. He was dressed in a Ralph Lauren white dress shirt that fitted him just right a few buttons undone giving a glimpse of the man's well defined chest and black dress pants. </p><p>He was currently on the phone looking stressed as he paced around, back and forth trying not to raise his voice. </p><p>"Put him on the phone plea- but-" He said waiting for a reply, he looked frustrated as Buck thinks he got his answer but definitely not from the person he wanted. </p><p>"So? Then tell him I'm coming this week, no- Fine! I'm taking the first flight back right after I'm done." He said closing the call and muttering a '<em>Fuck</em>' under his breath before sighing.</p><p>Buck was unsure of what was going on, much less of what he was going to do. </p><p>His legs moved in the direction of the other man, he didn't dwell too much in the thought of greeting him or not, he was gonna work with the man, it was better for everyone if they both got along. </p><p>"Hey I just-" </p><p>"Please save it, let's just get this done and be over with" He said walking past Buck like nothing just happened. </p><p><em>Well...</em> Buck thought. </p><p>Livid wasn't enough to explain how he felt, Buck gave Eddie a chance. He decided to be friendly and polite just for his efforts to be shoved aside. It's not like he was was the cause of Eddie's problem. He should've <em>at least</em> had the decency to properly exchange a salutation and be civil but no, of course nothing could go as planned for Buck. </p><p>Buck walked far behind him stopping only next to Bobby, who prior to that was talking to the photographer and the interviewer for the day.</p><p>"He's a jerk."</p><p>Buck blurted out, his manager raised his brow almost asking if he was talking about the same man he was complaining about weeks before. </p><p>"You don't know that, get to kn-" Bobby said putting a hand on Buck's shoulder. </p><p>"Yes I do, also why do I have to be the one to get to know him? If I remember correctly he could if he wanted to, he doesn't." Buck huffed sinking down into one of the armchairs. </p><p>"Fine, just be civil, <em>please</em>." Buck said raising his eyes and begging God to give him as much patience he needed with Buck. </p><p>"I can't promise but I'll try." The younger man said smirking looking over </p><p>"At least Taylor will be here. I think at least." </p><p>"Yeah, isn’t she running late?" </p><p>"She is, she should've been here for hair, make up and styling but it's been an hour and half and she's still not here." </p><p>Several minutes went by and nothing new on Taylor and with the photographer and interviewer getting impatient and rightfully so. </p><p>Until someone came in with a feigned cough, drawing the attention to themselves. The guy looked hesitant and nervous, making Buck assume he was likely an intern. </p><p>"Ahem, there's something I need to say..." He said. </p><p>"Go ahead." The photographer said gesturing him to keep talking. </p><p>"So... uhm, I-I just spoke to Miss Kelly's assistant and she said she won't be able to make it." the intern said. </p><p>And just with that Buck's face fell, he turned around and his eyes were met with Eddie's. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So what's gonna happen next? Comment your thoughts or predictions for chapter 4. kudos, comments, bookmarks and just reading are always appreciated &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Introductions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry for updating so late but finally it's here. So excited for you guys to read this one! Chapter 5 is already in the works and I'll try reply to every comment!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>"Excuse me,what do you mean when you say '<em>she won't be able to make it</em>' ?" The photographer asked trying to grasp at the fact that a celebrity who has been booked could just dip like that. </p><p>He hoped that she at least have a valid explanation for not coming, but when he thought it couldn't get more ridiculous the intern started speaking again. </p><p>"She said and I repeat that, '<em>she couldn't be bothered</em>.’.”</p><p>On the other side of the room Eddie started laughing, but it was humorless, dry. </p><p>"Unbelievable." he mumbled before walking out.</p><p>The intern's words started to sink in, and the realization that he was most likely going to do the shoot with only Eddie which would in turn most definitely force him to interact with Eddie only made his stomach twist. </p><p>Buck couldn't be there any longer, he stood up and walked out the same way Eddie did, but abruptly turning to go to his dressing room.</p><p>"Buck..." Bobby cautiously said. </p><p>"I just need some fresh air, I think we all need to process this before we know what to do next." </p><p>And with that Buck stormed out of the room, he walked as fast as he could, phone in one hand already dialing TK's number, forgetting that his best friend was on the other side of the planet. But before he could even hang up Tyler already picked up, his voice groggy and low. </p><p>"Jesus, Buck do you know what ti-" </p><p>"<em>Why</em> would she just drop out of the shoot like that? who does that? Let me not get started on how rude Eddie was when I was only trying to introduce myself. I’m done, I tried, and you know what I'm going ho-"</p><p>Buck started venting but TK stopped him as soon as he realized what his best friend was on about. </p><p>"Calm that empty blond haired head of yours and listen to me." He said raising his voice so Buck could hear him. </p><p>"Okay..." The blond said and sighed in an attempt to slow down his rush of thoughts. Buck closed his eyes and willed himself to listen to TK, who on the other end of the line, started to sound pissed likely from being awakened from his sleep. </p><p>
  <em>Not like he could blame him</em>
</p><p>"Take a deep breathe, okay? Taylor didn't show up and either way like you said, you've done good. She might've had an emergency or whatever and couldn't make it. It happens."</p><p>"But then Eddie-" Buck tried but TK didn't let him.</p><p>"<em>Even if</em> Eddie hates you as you say, this photoshoot is a good opportunity for the both of you. He looks responsible, I don't think he would mess it up... So, don't be the one to do so. Alright? Keep your head up high, go in with the absolute confidence I know you have, and be the bigger person." TK finished.</p><p>Buck mulled over what TK said. TK is right, Buck couldn’t just let this get to him. He’s gotten this far, right?</p><p>“Alright, thanks TK, sorry for waking you.”</p><p>“You’re welcome dude. I’ll call you later.”</p><p>Now, Buck felt motivated to go in and do the right thing. Nobody has ever stopped him for doing something before and this time it wasn't going to be Taylor <em>or</em> Eddie. </p><p>The photoshoot and interview weren't really for him to redeem himself, his '<em>apology</em>' was well accepted and his fans and people who saw the video agreed that the pap was way out of line and his reaction was only natural. </p><p>It was for him to make a good impression, he wanted to leave behind certain aspects of himself and also give his best to this movie because he believed in it and everything that surrounded it. </p><p>So if it meant doing interviews, photoshoots, talk shows and promotion he was going to, he needed to. </p><p>He turned around and walked back into the room, took a deep breath and looked at Bobby with a determined smile. </p><p>"I'm ready, let's do this!" </p><p>Bobby looked hesitant at first but if Buck told him he was ready he was going to believe him. </p><p>"Let's do it then." </p><p>Moments later Eddie walked in visibly more relaxed than he was earlier, something about that made Buck think that maybe it wouldn't be so bad today after all. </p><p>He figured that he maybe he did catch Eddie at a bad time, he didn't know what was the story behind the argument he had on the phone. </p><p>The photographer also came back looking less pissed off and ready to start, she called Eddie and gestured him to come closer. </p><p>"So, since Miss Kelly won't be joining us today, what I had in mind before was Eddie and Taylor almost fighting for Buck's attention but he can't choose. So now it's just you two and a brand new vision!" She said clapping her hand together also with a smile on his face.</p><p>"And it involves you two getting close, nothing too frisky but I need to know if you guys are comfortable to do it if not I can still change it." She said looking at both him and Eddie. </p><p>Buck was used to getting too close with strangers, whether that being a photoshoot or real life, it was no problem for him. </p><p>He glanced at Eddie with a look on his face that clearly challenged him. </p><p>
  <em>I can do this, the question is can he?</em>
</p><p>Eddie looked at Buck with the same challenging look in his eyes matching the sly grin Buck had on his face. </p><p><em>It's on, it's so on.</em> Buck thought to himself as he still wasn't taking his eyes off Eddie. </p><p>"No problem at all, I can do it." Buck replied</p><p>"Yeah, I have no problem with that either." Eddie said, arms crossed and tapping his index finger on his bicep.</p><p>"Amazing! Let's get started then!" The photographer said excitedly everyone getting in position to start. </p><p>It began with nothing too close, Buck sat on the floor and Eddie on the cube behind him.</p><p>Series of pictures were taken with them posing solo, and even during his shot he couldn't take his eyes off Eddie. </p><p>What could he say? The man was handsome, he had the charm and the charisma, he made everyone around him comfortable enough to have a laugh with him, he even made friend with lighting technicians. </p><p>He wasn't sure it was jealousy, well he wasn't jealous of him he just maybe wish he was the one he- </p><p>"Buck!" The photographer called, who he learned her name was Lena Bosko, gesturing him to come closer. </p><p>"So we're about to start with the pics of both of you, are you sure you're fine doing this?" She asked again just to make sure he was okay with it. </p><p>One thing he noticed about her is that she went above and beyond to make everyone comfortable; them and just everyone involved in the shooting process. </p><p>It was nice, because some people just simply assumed he was fine with everything without asking any question and sometimes he had to go with it because he had to, he didn't want to make everyone's life hell just because his was. </p><p>"One hundred percent sure." </p><p>So he got next to the other man and listening to Lena's instructions Eddie wrapped his arm around Eddie, and both of them to look at the camera. </p><p>Buck swallowed hard, Eddie's arm were as strong as he imagined and it wasn't like he was grasping at him too hard but it was firm and it gave a sense of security. </p><p><em>Stop right there.</em> He told himself, he couldn't afford to even think about how weirdly good the man's hold felt on him, he just couldn't. </p><p>
  <em>Should I say something? I’m gonna say something. </em>
</p><p>"This is a weird way to get me in your arms.” Buck teased. “You don't even try to talk to me, push me away when I do, kinda suspect if you ask me." Buck said, hoping that he could break the ice some more.</p><p>He heard a chuckle from Eddie at that comment, and he was relieved he didn't make things even more awkward between them. </p><p>"I mean with the competition out there I have to get your attention somehow." He said and Buck burst into laughter with Eddie following.</p><p>So Eddie Diaz did have a sense of humor, he quickly remembered he was having a photoshoot and tried to regain his composure.</p><p>"Sorry." He quickly said to Lena. </p><p>The woman smiled looking at her camera and her gaze was back to the two men standing in front of her. </p><p>"Don't apologize, actually the pics where you guys are talking to each other and laughing are quite beautiful. They look natural you guys have chemistry, it translates into the pictures really well." </p><p>Buck smiled slightly blushing at the compliment. </p><p>"What can I say, my humor is irresistible." Buck said shrugging, a smile still  playing on his face. </p><p>"Now let's not get ahead of ourselves." Eddie said making Lena laugh, Buck faked a hurt expression before playfully shoving a laughing Eddie away from himself. </p><p>Something about joking around with Eddie felt like they knew each other for long time. Like two friends who knew each other, not coworkers who barely started being friendly over the past couple hours.</p><p>It was like stepping in known territory. </p><p>After an hour of other pictures the shoot was done and they finally got to sit down and rest before concluding with the interview. </p><p>Buck walked to his dressing room where Bobby sat quietly reading on his phone, he raised his eyes and looked at Buck with a smile that looked way too pleased for Buck's liking. </p><p>"So you guys are friends now or what?" Bobby teased. </p><p>"I am not answering that." Buck answered. </p><p>Buck just tried to ignore Bobby because it was of no use, the man was gonna keep teasing him until he admitted he was wrong.</p><p>"I'm just saying, I did tell you he’s a nice guy." </p><p>"Fine! You were right. He's.... alright." Buck said. </p><p>Someone knocked at the door, and Buck assumed it was his lunch order so he let out a loud "Come in." </p><p>Unexpectedly, it was Eddie, he opened the door and leaned in, stopping when he saw Bobby. </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” Eddie asked.</p><p>“No! You're fine we weren’t talking about anything too important.” Buck said, forcing a smile at Bobby as Eddie stepped in. </p><p>"Yeah uhm I just wanted to say that... I know we started joking around and being silly earlier but I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry for how I treated you earlier, it wasn't my intention." </p><p>"Nah it's all right I get it. I just hope you solve whatever was going on." Buck said. </p><p>"Thanks, for not holding a grudge. And yeah, hopefully I solved it today... See you at the interview, yeah?" </p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>As soon as Eddie closed the door, Bobby looked at him with a playfully patronizing look. </p><p>Buck knew already along with the words that were gonna leave his lips.  </p><p>Buck spoke before Bobby could. "Let me stop you right there. Yes, he’s nice, and yes I was wrong." </p><p>"A jerk huh?" </p><p>"Shut up!" </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>After Buck ate his lunch, it was time for the interview. </p><p>The interviewer asked them about how they felt about the upcoming movie, what were their thoughts on it, and what they hoped it would bring to the viewers. </p><p>Eddie was very eloquent when giving his answers, they expressed how good he felt about the whole process so far but not giving much away, leaving a hint of mystery that will draw people in.</p><p>Buck was so mesmerized by the other man that he didn't even notice he was getting called by the interviewer. </p><p>"Evan?" </p><p>"Yes, uhm sorry." He said quickly fixing his gaze on the man in front of him. “Can you say that again?”</p><p>"I asked how does it feel knowing you're going to be working alongside Eddie.”</p><p>"Uh,” Buck glanced at Eddie. “I feel good about it. He's a great person from what I've experienced so far and he's also an equally great actor. I have no doubt he's going to kill it." </p><p>Eddie turned to look at him with a look of surprise that he quickly turned into a smile and that’s where Buck stopped listening again and his focus was pulled back on Eddie. He thinks his heart is a little too excited about having the other man look his way with such an amused expression.</p><p>"What about you Eddie? What's like knowing you're gonna work alongside Evan Buckley?"</p><p>"I mean he's America's golden boy who wouldn't want to work with him? I can't lie I've been a fan of his so my standards for him are pretty high, but he's human and my coworker now and as such I'll <em>try</em> keep it professional." Eddie joked. </p><p>"Shut up, you were?" Buck asked. </p><p>"Yes, even before I got into acting. I just love the emotional depth you give your characters." </p><p>And that's how they continued for a little while, the interviewer not interrupting them because she kept writing down bits and pieces of what they were saying until she has to stop them and continue with the interview questions. </p><p>The interview lasted twenty minutes (it seemed to fly by to Buck.) Then it was time for them to part ways with everyone. </p><p>They changed back into their normal clothes, Buck came out with the outfit he wore earlier. Eddie wearing nothing but a simple black tee and a pair of grey sweatpants. </p><p>It was simple, it did fit with Eddie's persona, he wasn't surrounded by all that glamour, fashion and paparazzi that followed him around, the guy's life was very much private there were no scandals, no 'list of ex girlfriends', no tabloids asking if he was romantically involved with his childhood best friend...</p><p>He was simple (<em>unlike himself</em>) Buck thought. He didn't know if he envied him or admired him. Maybe both. </p><p>Eddie dropped into the chair next to Buck, throwing his head back and letting out an exasperated sigh. Buck assuming he too was expecting for his driver to arrive. </p><p>"I'm exhausted." Eddie let out as he closed his eyes. </p><p>"You can say that, my feet hurt from standing up all morning." Buck said burying his face in his hands. </p><p>Buck thought about how TK would've been jealous if he found out he's been getting to know Eddie, being all friendly with him. Especially after that morning. </p><p>He took his phone out and clicked on the Instagram app swiping right and taking a picture of Eddie with his eyes closed.</p><p>Forgetting his phone wasn't on silent, the clicking sound of picture made Eddie snap his eyes open, who turned his head towards Buck who looked mortified. </p><p>"I'm sorry." Buck said with an embarrassed smile. </p><p>Eddie didn't seem to mind as he sat straight, looking at Buck with the phone in his hands. </p><p>"Hmm. Were you going to send that to TK?" </p><p>"Yeah, just wanted to make him...” Buck tilted his head. “Jealous.” He realized mid sentence that Eddie knew that he was planning on sending it to his best friend.</p><p>“How did you know that?"</p><p>"You two are pretty much attached to the hip, so I just figured you'd want to let him know you realized how charming I was." Eddie said winking at Buck who burst into laughter. </p><p>It was this banter with Eddie that he didn't expect. The bond they created today alone that made Buck realize how wrong he was about him. </p><p>Buck was only just starting to get to know him and he wanted to know <em>every layer</em> of Eddie Diaz. </p><p>"Don't flatter yourself." Buck said with a smug grin.</p><p>"Give me your phone." Eddie said. </p><p>Buck handed it over and before he knew it...</p><p>"And.... posted!" </p><p>"What did you do?" The phone was back in Buck’s possession, still confused about what the other man did.</p><p>"I posted it on your stories and followed myself. "</p><p>“Eddie!”</p><p>“Don't worry pretty boy, it doesn't give anything away." Eddie said patting the blond's shoulder as he stood up.</p><p>"You're something else." Buck said as he studied the story on his phone. </p><p>Eddie captioned it <strong>'</strong>best friend <strong>@theeddiediaz'</strong></p><p>"That's my car outside, see you in less than two weeks Evan Buckley." </p><p>Before he could process everything Eddie was already walking out towards the car that came to pick him up. </p><p>His own driver pulled up less five minutes after that.</p><p>Buck arrived home exhausted, wanting nothing but to wash the day away.</p><p>But there was something off, things in his house were misplaced and there was unfamiliar luggage next to the couch.</p><p>It couldn't have been TK, he was still in Sydney that morning, but he never gave anyone else his keys except for his best friend...</p><p>He searched for anything to defend himself in case it was some psycho stalking serial killer, he spotted his signed baseball bat hanging on his wall and walked towards the signs of life in his house. </p><p>Each step he took he tried reassuring himself that he could take whoever it was down. He was strong enough to do so, unless it was some bodybuilder pumped with steroids... then he was doomed. </p><p>He got closer to the room where the light was peeking under from, ready to swing the bat with full force.</p><p>Then, the door opened and his eyes went wide. </p><p>"Maddie?" </p><p>"Evan!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you enjoyed this share, leave kudos, comment, read it's all appreciated!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked it leave kudos, comment, bookmarks anything is appreciated lmao love everyone!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>